Aurora's Twin
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: When Aurora is born, it turns out there are actually twins. The younger sister grows up with Max and when she learns of the By-Half Plan, vows to do whatever it takes to protect her sister, even if it means postponing a previously laid plan to reunite the family with the younger sister.
1. Prologue

_Aurora's Twin_

_Leah's POV_

I gasped and screamed again. "Leah, what's wrong?" my husband, King Stefan, asked.

"The baby's coming," I cried out again.

"But the child was already born," he protested.

"No," I moaned. "A second child—twins."

He nodded and the midwife turned back to me, and said, "Well, this is indeed a pleasant surprise, Your Grace."

I nodded and screamed as the child tried to exit, but was blocked by something. "Help my baby," I begged the woman.

After four more hours of torture, my second daughter was born. I smiled and, as Stefan held our older daughter, Aurora, I held our younger daughter, Selene.

Stefan laughed and said, "Ironic—our first daughter is the Daughter of the Dawn and our second daughter is the Daughter of the Moon."

I smiled and, noticing that Selene was reaching toward her older sister, who was calmly staring right back at her, said, "They are polar opposites."

I smiled and we set them in the cradle together and they kicked and screamed and cried, both very tired and hungry.

I sighed and Stefan said, "I'll be right back."

After he'd left, I quickly fed the two girls.


	2. Strange Girls

_Stefan's POV_

I soon found Hubert and smiled. "Hubert, my friend," I greeted him pleasantly.

"Stefan, is your wife OK?" he asked anxiously.

I nodded and said, "Yes, she's fine. She just needs to make sure that our daughters don't kill each other."

He nodded and I said, "Speaking of the girls, could I have Phillip's old cradle for my younger daughter?"

Hubert's mouth fell open and repeated, "Younger daughter?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, she was a surprise to me—and my wife. We'd believed we were only expecting one child."

He nodded and the cradle was quickly brought up to the girls' room.

I returned and watched Leah move Selene into the second crib.

Selene and Aurora had already fell silent, but then I noticed that Aurora had shifted so she was facing the second crib and Selene was facing Aurora's crib.

What was up with those two kids? I wondered.

"They truly love each other," Leah whispered, smiling at the two cribs.

"The christening," I murmured. "The same day for both?"

She nodded and kissed each one's forehead.

Selene stirred and opened her eyes, beginning to cry, realizing she wasn't with her twin.

I frowned and I put her next to Aurora, who stirred and clung to her younger sister. Selene snuggled against her sister's shoulder and soon fell back asleep.

"Well, I guess we won't need Phillip's crib, after all," Leah smiled as Aurora and Selene clung to each other, drifting back to sleep.


	3. Invitations to the Christening

_Author's POV_

Leah smiled at her husband and, sat down at her desk. "Invitations for the christening," she began. "Who should we invite?" she asked.

"King Hubert and his son, Phillip, we'll arrange a marriage for Aurora with Phillip," Stefan replied.

"What about Selene?" Leah asked.

"We'll find a good match for her, eventually," Stefan replied, uncertain—Hubert had only the one son and he wasn't so certain about any of the other kingdoms—Maleficent's kingdom was the only one he could positively rule out for his younger daughter's possible engagement.

"The good fairies," Leah added, fearful they'd be forgotten, "Flora and Fauna and Merryweather."

"Yes, we must include the good fairies," Stefan agreed.

"The whole countryside," Stefan encouraged.

"What about Maleficent?" Leah asked, frightened.

"If you don't want her there, we don't have to invite her," Stefan reassured his frightened wife.

She nodded, grateful and said, "Let's see: Hubert and his son, Phillip, Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mistress Merryweather, and the good citizens of our kingdom. Yes, I believe that's everyone."

Stefan nodded in agreement and said, "Two weeks?"

Leah nodded and said, "That should be enough time for everyone to get what they need together and for me and the girls to recover."

Stefan smiled and kissed Leah quickly, and said, "Speaking of the girls, let's go get them."

Leah nodded and said, "They're probably hungry now."

"Or wondering where we are," Stefan added.


	4. My Sister Is CRAZY!

_Selene's POV_

I opened my eyes and looked at Aurora intently. She was silly and I loved her for it. She opened her eyes and stared back at me. She yawned. I looked around. Where were Mommy and Daddy? Then she looked back at me and then looked around. Then she began to cry and I cried too.

Mommy and Daddy raced up the stairs to us and each one picked up one of us. "It's OK," Mommy called.

"It's OK, Aurora. It's OK, Selene," Daddy reassured us.

I squirmed around in Mommy's arms and spotted Aurora curled up in Daddy's arms.

I reached toward Daddy, crying harder.

Mommy and Daddy looked at each other and then Daddy took me from Mommy and handed Aurora to Mommy.

We felt silent and curled up in our parents' arms. The instant they set us down, we woke up and began fussing again.

Mommy sighed and said, "Guess we're spending the night with the girls, Stefan."

He nodded and said, "The girls seem happiest when we're all together, Leah."

Mommy nodded and said, "Yes, they do. I just want them to be happy."

I shifted and stuck my tongue out at Aurora. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"These upcoming years are going to be the best of my life," Mommy declared smiling at each of us, failing to notice us sticking our tongues out at each other.

"Behave, girls," Daddy warned.

We pouted at him and then Aurora giggled happily, but then we both yawned hugely.

Mommy and Daddy put us back in our cradle again.

I quickly wrapped my arms around Aurora and glared up at Daddy.

He smiled and said, "Mommy and I will be right back."

We nodded and Aurora and I drifted back to sleep.


	5. The Christening

_Author's POV_

The good King Stefan and, his beloved wife, Queen Leah, sent the royal proclamation throughout the land inviting one and all to the christening of his two daughters—Aurora, named for the Roman goddess of the Dawn, and Selene, named for the Greek goddess of the Moon—in two weeks' time.

Everyone prepared for that joyous day. The King and Queen smiled at the girls; both were extremely beautiful and loveable.

Stefan and his wife soon discovered that the younger daughter, Selene, would fuss every time she and Aurora were separated and that Aurora would fuss when the two were hungry.

Selene was quite content to curl up with her sister, snuggling against the older child. Aurora and Selene were quite protective of each other, fussing if they felt something wrong with the other.

Our tale truly begins on the joyous occasion of the girls' joint christening. All were invited to the celebration—King Hubert and his son, Prince Phillip, the nobility and gentry of Stefan's kingdom and the three good fairies—the oldest, Mistress Flora and her two sisters, Mistress Fauna and, the youngest, Mistress Merryweather.

The guests arrived and Leah carried the girls to the throne room, where Stefan had set up the cradle.

Leah carefully placed the girls in the crib and they woke up, looking up at their mother, smiling happily at her.

Leah smiled back at the two girls and whispered, "It's alright, girls. Go back to sleep."

Aurora quickly fell asleep again, but Selene looked up at her mother expectantly. "Daddy and I love you, Selene, and Aurora," Leah said, smiling at her younger daughter.

Selene quickly fell asleep after hearing her mother's reassurance of her parents' love for her and her sister.

"Presenting their Royal Graces, King Hubert and his son, Prince Phillip," the duke announced. Phillip looked down at the cradle and then turned to Stefan confused.

"Which one I marry?" he asked.

"The older daughter, Aurora," Stefan answered.

"Aurora," Phillip repeated.

He smiled softly and looked at Selene and Aurora again. "Aurora," he said softly.

Aurora blinked sleepily and stared up at Phillip, and giggled at him.

He stepped away and obediently followed his father.

"The three good fairies," the duke announced, "Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mistress Merryweather."

The three fairies landed and all ran over to the cradle.

"Oh, the little dears," they cooed.

The oldest, Flora pulled back and said, "Your Majesties, my sisters and I will gift each child, one gift only—the same gift for both—for that is how our powers work."

Stefan and Leah both nodded.

Flora floated over the cradle and murmured, "Little princesses, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

Fauna cast her spell next. "Tiny princesses, my gift shall be the gift of song."

Merryweather opened her mouth and attempted to begin to cast her spell. "Sweet princesses…"

Maleficent arrived then and scowled. "What a glittering assemblage, King Stefan," she smirked. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry…"

She turned to Merryweather and snickered. "Oh, how quaint, even the rebel."

Merryweather scowled and lunged, but Flora grabbed the back of Merryweather's cloak, holding her younger sister back.

"I was quite disappointed about not receiving an invitation," Maleficent continued.

Then Merryweather snapped, "You weren't wanted!"

"Not wan…" Maleficent repeated. "Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. Well, in that case, I best be on my way." She turned to leave.

"And you're not offended, Your Excellency?" Queen Leah asked, uncertainly.

"Of course not, Your Majesty," Maleficent said, sweetly. "And to show I bear no ill will, I too will grant the princesses a gift."

She slammed her staff on the ground. "Listen well, all of you. The princesses shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know them, but before the sun sets on their sixteenth birthday, they both shall prick their fingers on the spindle of a spinning wheel…and DIE!"

Maleficent smirked and Stefan and Leah ran over to the cradle, each one picking up one of the two girls.

Selene stirred in her father's arms and saw the fear in his eyes and began to cry.

"It's going to be OK," Stefan whispered.

"NO!" Leah said, denying that she would lose both daughters.

"Seize that creature," Stefan ordered.

"Stand back, you fools!" Maleficent snarled at his guards.

And then she vanished.

"Merryweather still has her gift to give to the princesses," Flora offered hopefully.

"So she can undo this frightful curse?" Stefan asked.

"Oh no, dear," Merryweather admitted sheepishly.

"Maleficent is far too powerful," Flora admitted.

"But she can help," Fauna offered.

"Just do the best you can, dear," Flora told Merryweather.

"Sweet princesses, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your fingers prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss—the spell shall break," Merryweather cast her spell and that very night all the spinning wheels in the kingdom were burnt to protect the girls from harm.

That same night, Selene also disappeared from the palace, and Aurora was taken to the forest to be raised in hiding by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.


	6. Life With The Flock

_Maelynne's POV_

I smirked at Max.

"Morning, Max," I called, cheerfully.

"Hiya, Mae," she replied.

I flopped on the living room chair and began humming again. "Are you listening to _Rent_, Maes?" Iggy called from his room.

I grinned and said, "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Max grinned at me and I began to sing softly.

"_There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other path. No other way. No day but today. There's only us, only tonight. We must let go to know what's right. No other road. No other way. No day but today. I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul. My only goal is just to be. There's only now. There's only here. Give in to love or live in fear. No other path. No other way. No day but today. There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today."_

Max grinned and said, "Do you have anything other than _Rent_ or _Wicked_ or _Anastasia_ or _Newsies_ or those other songs—I mean, the Taylor Twins—on your iPod?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope."

See, when I was twelve, Jeb let me see the movie version of _Rent_ and for my fourteenth birthday—the last birthday I celebrated with Jeb, he got me an iTunes account and he bought the _Rent_ movie soundtrack and _Rent_: The Movie. He also got me an iPod and put the _Rent_ movie and soundtrack on it. Then I also bought the Wicked 5th Anniversary soundtrack and the German and Dutch soundtracks as well. So, I basically just have stuff from either _Rent_ or _Wicked_ on my iPod. I also have _Anastasia _and _Newsies _on my iPod as well.

I loved it and now I usually listen to it—like all the time. One of the songs, _No Day But Today_, has become kind of a life motto for me—given the fact that apparently I was cursed when I was a baby. Everyone—Max, Fang, Iggy, fourteen, Nudge, eleven, Gazzy, eight, and Angel, six—are really protective of me.

Gazzy walked over and asked, "Can we sing with you?"

Nudge joined me and Gazzy, followed by Iggy, and Angel. Max came over then and I grinned. Fang snuck up on me and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and yelped in shock.

I smacked him and snapped, "Quit doing that."

"What? Breathing?" he joked.

"You know what," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So, what do you guys feel like singing?" I asked the others.

"What do we usually sing?" Max asked.

"_Seasons of Love_," I replied immediately.

"Yeah, _Seasons of Love_," Nudge called, excitedly.

I nodded in agreement. And then we all began singing. The others—Max—were a little pitchy, but hey, it's not like we sang for a living or anything.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights? In sunsets? In midnights? In cups of coffee? In inches? In miles? In laughter? In strife? In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes? How do you measure a year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five journeys to land. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man? In truth has she learned. In times that he cried. The bridges he burned are the way that she died. It's time now to see that the story never ends. Let's celebrate and remember a year in the life of friends. How about love? Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love. How about love? You know love is a gift from up above. How about love? Measure in love. Measure, measure your life in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love."_

We all ate breakfast in silence and then we picked strawberries. As we were picking strawberries, I thought about my twin sister—Aurora. See, my name is really Selene, but to protect myself, I changed my name to Maelynne Ride, thinking that it would make it that much harder for Maleficent to find me. Aurora is supposed to have hair with gold sunshine in it and lips red as the rose. I have hair black as the darkest midnight, eyes of emerald green, skin pale as the moon, and lips red as the rose—really, quite beautiful. Actually, not even Aurora knew where I was—and I didn't know where she was, which was good—for both of us because that way neither of us could accidentally betray the other to Maleficent, and even if we knew, we wouldn't—we're like, really close, even though we've never met in real life—we meet every night in our dreams with our dream guys.


	7. Angel's Kidnapping And Rescue

_Maelynne's POV_

As we were picking strawberries, Erasers attacked and took Angel away. We had to save her—somehow.

Iggy sat silently on the couch and I watched him anxiously after the failed rescue attempt.

Max looked at all of us and said, "OK, here's the new plan. Mae, you, Iggy, and Gazzy will stay behind and hold down the fort while Nudge, Fang, and I go rescue Angel."

Iggy and Gazzy both protested.

"Why?" I called, softly from the chair I'd plopped in.

"Someone has to keep those two out of trouble," Max replied.

"And they can keep you safe," Fang pointed out.

"How? Maleficent sounded powerful," I countered. "What are they gonna do—drop a bomb down her cloak or something?"

"Can we actually do that?" Gazzy asked, hopefully.

I didn't turn and merely said, "No."

Iggy snickered and I nodded reluctantly agreeing to Max's plan.

That night, Iggy and I set up the TV for Gazzy and I yanked out all of our movies.

"Watch whatever you want and see if you see anything that might give you some ideas to protect our home," I ordered.

Gazzy nodded and I led Iggy secretly into my room.

See, Iggy and I have been together since I was two, but an official couple since I was fourteen, and engaged since I was fifteen.

I curled up with Iggy that night, but never told anyone what happened between us when we were cuddling in bed together.

The next morning, we put together a bomb, and gathered supplies for a booby trap—we'd set the trap up on the road later tonight.

As we set up the trap that night, I held back my tears.

I turned to Iggy and said, "I hope they're not wearing their seatbelts tomorrow and that they die."

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my shoulders. See, Angel almost reminded me of Aurora—she's got the same eyes, golden hair like Aurora's—in fact if Aurora was a bird-kid, like me, she'd look like an older version of Angel.

The next day, they did run over the tripwire and into our trap, but we had to go back to the club to plan some more, only to almost get caught. We set off the bomb there and fled to Lake Mead where everyone else was waiting and then we finally rescued Angel.


	8. Our Parents

_Maelynne's POV_

Two nights later, Angel told us she had a secret.

"What is it?" I asked, eagerly.

"It's about our parents," she replied.

"What about them?" Fang called.

"Well, I'll start with Maelynne," she said, nervously.

Then she blurted out, "You're royalty."

"Wait, what?" Iggy yelled.

"Maelynne is the missing princess Selene, daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah…" Angel said.

"And I'm cursed to prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into an enchanted sleep until my true love kisses me," I interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Angel asked.

"Two years ago, before Jeb died, he told me about my twin sister Aurora and how she's been raised by the fairies—Flora and Fauna and Merryweather—in the woods to protect her and how she and I had both been cursed by Maleficent—she meant for us to die, but instead we'll sleep, thanks to Merryweather—actually, I already knew about Aurora being my twin—that's why the day we celebrate my birthday is the actual day," I explained.

Iggy wrapped his arm around me protectively and snarled, "She's not harming you—not while I'm around."

I smiled and then we learned about everyone else's parents. I tightened my grip on Iggy when we learned of his mother's death. "I'm here. I'm here," I whispered in his ear.

That night, we all cried ourselves to sleep. I missed my family, but Maleficent was the one thing standing in between me and those I loved—between me and Aurora and Mom and Dad—and I hated her for it.

I sat up, unable to sleep and began singing again, fighting my own tears—knowing who my family was, but unable to be with them.

"_There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other path. No other way. No day but today. There's only us, only tonight. We must let go to know what's right. No other road. No other way. No day but today. I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul. My only goal is just to be. There's only now. There's only here. Give in to love or live in fear. No other path. No other way. No day but today. There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today."_

Then Nudge woke up and came over to me. "Mae, can you sing me to sleep?" she asked.

I smiled and asked, "What do you want to hear?"

She paused and then said, "_Journey to the Past_—from Anastasia."

I nodded and then asked, "Original or remix or Spanish version?"

"Original version," Nudge begged.

I smiled and began to sing.

"_Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't dessert me. Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions—fear or how the world can seem so vast on a journey to the—past. Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong. Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong. Well, starting now, I'm learning fast on this journey to the past. Home, love, family—there was once a time I must have had them too… Home, love, family—I will never be complete until I find you… One step at a time, one hope than another—who knows where this road may go?—back to who I was, on to find my future—things my heart still needs to know. Yes! Let this be a sign, let this road be mine, let it lead me to my past and bring me home…AT LAST!"_

The next morning, we completed the journey to New York and went to the Taylor Twins concert.


	9. Singing To Comfort

_Maelynne's POV_

That night, Iggy poked me and asked, "Mae, could you sing me to sleep?"

I smiled and said, "Sure. What song?"

"_Brave_," he replied immediately. "And _Angel of Darkness_," he added. I nodded.

I nodded and then I began to sing. OK, I lied earlier—I have songs by people who were in _Wicked_ or _Rent_ on my iPod, as well as _Newsies_—Broadway and movie soundtrack—and _Anastasia_—movie and soundtrack and some other songs—_Like A Rose On The Grave Of Love_ by Xandria and _Angel of Darkness_ by Alex C. feat Yasmin K. as well as _Cinderella_ by Sweetbox. I also have a couple of songs from the Hunger Games series—_Deep in the Meadow_, _Safe & Sound_, _Daughter's Lament_, _Eyes Open_, _Mockingjay_ and _Mockingjay Call_. I also had the Twice Charmed soundtrack on my iPod.

"_I don't know just where I'm going, and tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming and the air is cold and I'm not the same anymore. I've been running in your direction for too long now. I've lost my own reflection and I can't look down if you're not there to catch me when I fall. If this the moment, I stand here on my own, if this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home, I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave. If this is the last chance before we say goodbye, at least it's the first day of the rest of my life. I can't be afraid 'cause it's my turn to be brave. All along, all I ever wanted was to be the light when your life was daunting but I can't see mine when I feel as though you're pushing me way. Well, who's to blame—are we making the right choices 'cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices as we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay. If this is the moment I stand here on my own, if this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home, I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave. If this is the last chance before we say goodbye, at least it's the first day of the rest of my life. I can't be afraid 'cause it's my turn to be brave. And I might still cry and I might still bleed, these thorns in my side, this heart on my sleeve. And lightning may strike this ground at my feet and I might still crash but I still believe. This is the moment I stand here on my own, with everything I have inside, everything I own. I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave. If this is the last time before we say goodbye at least it's the first day of the rest of my life. I can't be afraid—it's my turn to be brave." _

I glanced over at Iggy, who was still awake.

I smiled and asked, "So why _Angel of Darkness_?"

"For our _"Angel of Darkness"_—Jeb," he replied.

I nodded and then I sang.

"_Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand. When darkness falls, pain is all the angel of darkness will leave behind and I will fight. The love is lost—beauty and light have vanished from the garden of delight. The dreams are gone. Midnight has come. The darkness is our new kingdom. Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand. Hunt goes on, deep in the night. Time to pray down on your knees. You can't hide from the eternal light. Until my last breath, I will fight, I will fight… Now realize the stars they die. Darkness has fallen in paradise, but we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night. Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness of darkness. Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand."_

I leaned over and kissed his cheek carefully. "Now go to sleep," I ordered.

He smiled and drifted off, wrapping one arm around me, holding me to his side—the others knew that sometimes Iggy and I would share a room and things would happen between us.

After Iggy was asleep, I stayed up a little longer and sang another song I'd added to my iPod—right before he'd proposed to me—_Like A Rose On The Grave Of Love_.

"_Come like the dusk, like a rose on the grave of love. You are my lust, like a rose on the grave of love. I curse the day I first saw you like a rose that is born to boom. Don't look at me the way you do. Like the roses, they fear the gloom. Your thorns, they kissed my blood. Your beauty heals—your beauty kills and who would know better than I do? Pretend you love me! Come like the dusk, like a rose on the grave of love. You are my lust, like a rose on the grave of love. Indeed reality seems far when a rose is in love with you. Slaves of our hearts, that's what we are. We loved and died when roses grew. They watched us silently. A rose is free, a rose is wild and who would know better than I do? Roses are not made for love. Come like the dusk, like a rose on the grave of love. You are my lust, like a rose on the grave of love. Come like the dusk, like a rose on the grave of love. You are my lust, like a rose on the grave of love."_

I drifted off then—I loved Iggy, but I was terrified of marriage because if we got married we'd still have to stay with others so they won't starve—due to Max's extreme _LACK_ of cooking skills unless by some miracle someone else—besides me and Iggy—learned to cook.


	10. The Files

_Maelynne's POV_

The next morning, we explored and began to plan finding the Institute.

A week later, we had to flee, but after we left the city, Ari beat up Fang.

Before we fled, we all got makeovers. Iggy's strawberry blond hair had been spiked like Gazzy's but with black tips and got his ear pierced. I got a whole new look—my stylist cut half my hair off and then wove the rest into this braid-like style, called dragon knots, and went to town on the makeup, making me look even more like Aurora, which was kind of good and kind of bad. Now it was obvious we were related—before we looked nothing alike. Our differences in appearance had protected me and her. After which, I then picked out a whole new outfit—a cute, little purple blouse with a matching miniskirt. Of course, I knew Max wouldn't approve, so I also grabbed a pair of jean like leggings and a pair of black high heels

While Max was attending to Fang, I followed Ari and attacked him.

Then I think Ari slashed my torso—from my left shoulder to my right hip and I collapsed. I forced myself to crawl back to the others, leaving a trail of blood.

"Igs," I gasped in pain. "Help me."

The others ran over to me and we had no choice but to go to a hospital. We all hated it—but thankfully I was out of there the next day and we finally found the Institute. I also got my shirt replaced—for free. Now I had an even cuter blouse. It also was a little lacy and more girly, but I liked it.

We all gathered around our files—I had mine and Iggy's.

"Here you are, Iggy," I called, shaking his shoulder eagerly. "Here's an address too. And, oh, I'm sorry. Says your dad's dead. But your mom's cool."

I described her. Then he asked, "What about you?"

I glanced at my files and found quite a bit of information. I began to describe my family aloud to Iggy, so knew what they looked like.

"My parents—they're both alive, but they miss me—and Aurora," I said, excitedly.

Iggy nodded and said, "They're probably searching for you, Maes!"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him playfully. "Yeah, right. They wouldn't put me in danger. If they tried to find me, Maleficent could and I really don't want to prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel any time soon. They love me too much."

Then I continued describing my family. "Mom has blond hair, and soft blue-green eyes. Dad has black hair and blue eyes as well. They both have normal skin tone—like yours—it's kind of pink. He also tends to wear black and gold a lot. Mom wears a maroonish pink color a lot. But Aurora, she doesn't live with them. She's living as a peasant…"

I grimaced. "Oh, sure, _she_ got the mythical nice family," I grumbled.

"What's Aurora look like?" Angel interrupted my rant against my twin.

"Aurora has hair of golden sunshine, eyes blue as the sky, and lips red as the rose," I said simply.

Iggy nodded and then I added, "Maybe I'll meet her—not just in dreams, but in reality."

The others nodded and then I added, "Let's find Iggy's mom before we search for my parents. I'm not ready to reunite with my family just yet."

The others nodded and Iggy said, "We'll tell my parents that we're engaged when we find them."

I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

Angel looked at me and Max asked, "Mae, do you feel up to singing?"

I nodded and said, "Sure, what song?"

They all looked at each other and Fang said, "_Anthem_."

"Which version," I replied, "the Kerry Ellis version, the reprise version, or the original Chess version?"

"Kerry Ellis version," Nudge and Angel chorused.

I nodded and began singing.

"_No man, no madness, though their sad power may prevail, can possess, conquer my country's heart. They rise to fail. She is eternal. Long before nations' lines were drawn, when no flags flew, when no armies stood, my land was born, and you ask me why I love her through wars, death, and despair? She is the constant, we who don't care, and you wonder will I leave her, but how? I cross over borders, but I'm still there now. How can I leave her? Where would I start? Let man's petty nations tear themselves apart—my land's only borders lie around my heart."_

Angel nodded and asked, "Could you sing another song, please?"

"Anyone else want to hear something else?"

Everyone nodded and I asked, "What song?"

"_Journey to the Past_—original version," Nudge suggested. This was met with cheers of agreement.

So I began singing once more.

"_Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't dessert me. Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions—fear or how the world can seem so vast on a journey to the—past. Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong—arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong. Well, starting now, I'm learning fast on this journey to the past. Home, love, family—there was once a time I must have had them too… Home, love, family—I will never be complete until I find you… One step at a time, one hope than another—who knows where this road may go?—back to who I was, on to find my future—things my heart still needs to know. Yes! Let this be a sign, let this road be mine, let it lead me to my past and bring me home…AT LAST!"_

The others grinned and I said, "Any other songs before I hit the bed?"

Nudge asked, "What are you most afraid of, Mae?"

"Losing the six of you," I replied immediately.

"I meant, what causes you nightmares, like we should know, because if we don't know, we can't help you or protect from your fear," she continued.

"Nudge, a, you're a kid, b, it's not important, and c, I can handle my fears on my own," I finished.

She nodded, but then I felt guilty. "OK, I'll tell you guys what I'm afraid of," I sighed.

Everyone moved closer. "I'm scared of spinning wheels," I admitted sheepishly.

Fang rolled his eyes, but Iggy said, "Hey, it's OK to be afraid of spinning wheels and you've got the best reason for your fear—it's completely logical."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

The others rolled their eyes and I glared at Fang. "Fang, listen up!" I snapped. "I was cursed when I was a baby to prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die! So wouldn't it make sense for me to be afraid of spinning wheels?"

Fang flinched and nodded rapidly. "So, any other songs?" I repeated.

Iggy slipped his arm around me, pulling me closer to himself. "Alright, you lovebirds, cut it out," Max ordered.

I reluctantly pulled away from Iggy and he glared at Max. I giggled and then she suggested, "How about a group number?"

"What song?" I asked.

"_Seasons of Love_," she replied.

I nodded and we sang.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights? In sunsets? In midnights? In cups of coffee? In inches? In miles? In laughter? In strife? In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes? How do you measure a year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five journeys to land. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man? In truth has she learned. In times that he cried. The bridges he burned are the way that she died. It's time now to see that the story never ends. Let's celebrate and remember a year in the life of friends. How about love? Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love. How about love? You know love is a gift from up above. How about love? Measure in love. Measure, measure your life in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love."_

The others grinned and I asked, "Any other songs we wanna hear?"

"_Angel of Darkness_," Iggy suggested and I nodded.

"_Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand. When darkness falls, pain is all the angel of darkness will leave behind and I will fight. The love is lost. Beauty and light have vanished from the garden of delight. The dreams are gone. Midnight has come. The darkness is our new kingdom. Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand. Hunt goes on deep in the night. Time to pray down on your knees. You can't hide from the eternal light. Until my last breath, I will fight, I will fight… Now realize the stars—they die. Darkness has fallen in paradise, but we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night. Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand."_

The others grinned and Angel asked, "Can we sing something from _Newsies_?"

"Sure, sweetie," I replied. "What song?"

She looked thoughtfully up at me and then said, "_Seize the Day_."

I nodded and then began singing.

"_Open the gates and seize the day. Don't be afraid and don't delay. Nothing can break us. No one can make us give our rights away. Arise and seize the day. Now is the time to seize the day. Now is the time to seize the day. Send out the call and join the fray. Send out the call and join the fray. Wrongs will be righted if we're united. Let us seize the day. Friends of the friendless seize the day. Friends of the friendless seize the day. Raise up the torch and light the way. Raise up the torch and light the way. Proud and defiant, we'll slay the giant. Let us seize the day. Neighbor to neighbor. Father to son. All for one and one for all. Open the gates and seize the day. Open the gates and seize the day. Don't be afraid and don't delay. Don't be afraid and don't delay. Nothing can break us. No one can make us give our rights away. Neighbor to neighbor. Father to son. All for one and one for all."_

The others grinned and we all fell into bed exhausted.


	11. Aurora's Confusion

_Aurora's POV_

I smiled at my three aunts—Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, and Aunt Merryweather—they've raised me for as long as I can remember, but sometimes I still miss my twin sister, Selene—see I know my name is really Aurora, even though everyone calls me Briar Rose—and my parents. Of course, I am also a little jealous of her. I like her new name so much better than mine—Briar Rose and Maelynne are the lost princesses? If I'd had a choice I woulda named myself Maelynne too. Apparently, her "father" Jeb Batchelder let her name herself, and pick her own birthday and everything, but she chose to make her real birthday—which she knows thanks to me—the day she'd celebrate with her new family. The funny thing is, apparently she's living with her true love, which means she's safe from the curse, I think, I mean I hope.

I closed my eyes and soon saw my sister, standing and waiting for me.

"Lynnie," I grinned.

She glared at me and said, "Hello, Shortstack."

I glared at her and then hugged her. "I missed you," we said at the same time.

"Twin attack," my dream prince commented.

We laughed and soon Selene's true love arrived. They took off, flying around me and my dream prince and I smiled at the two of them. Selene smiled at me and my dream prince and we began walking and talking through the forest.

I didn't always see Selene and her true love—sometimes she would be somewhere else and then I'd see her the following night—I never seemed to remember to ask where she'd go when she and her true love weren't wandering through the forest with me and my dream prince.

For a week, Selene and her true love didn't show up.

When I finally saw her again, I threw my arms around her neck and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I've been on the run," she explained slowly. "I was in the hospital for a couple days—I got hurt really bad—three identical scars, running across my torso from my left shoulder to my right hip—really painful."

I flinched and said, "Sounds painful. But why do you disappear some of the time?"

"I dream not only of being reunited with you—but also with Mom and Dad," she murmured wistfully. I hugged her again and then our princes arrived and we parted, each going with our true love.


	12. On To Washington DC

_Maelynne's POV_

I nodded as Max led us toward Virginia and Washington D.C. She rolled her eyes at me and called, "You holding up OK, Mae?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I called back.

She nodded, reluctantly, and then asked, "You sixteen yet?"

"Not for a few more weeks," I murmured.

She frowned, but nodded.

"Besides, we can beat Maleficent—she doesn't know what I look like now or that if she'd found me before, I'm not going back to where she found me—meaning I am—in essence—safe from her. We're never going back to the old house, and that's where she's probably—hopefully—searching for me," I explained.

Max raised her eyebrows and I shrugged innocently back at her.

Imitating Iggy, Gazzy sighed and called, "We know you have your issues, but no fighting, please?"

We both glanced at Iggy, who smirked in response.

I glanced at Gazzy, who smiled innocently at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him. Right after we'd found the files, I'd talked to Iggy and then told Gazzy that if his parents didn't want him back, Iggy and I would raise him as if he were our own son.

Max sighed and knew instinctively that I would fight every decision she made—see, I'm almost sixteen and she's only fourteen, so I'd never taken too well to taking orders from her—except for her "friendly" reminders to take my happy pills.

For some reason, apparently I have depression—I think it's something to do with being separated from my twin and best friend, Aurora—I've never told anyone that theory—and Jeb told me I had to take happy pills and I also had to journal every day—how I was feeling, how the day went, and all that good stuff. If it's really bad, I watch Rent and then listen to the soundtrack. I still have some scars from when I tried to hurt myself after Jeb's "death" but if it hadn't been for Iggy, I wouldn't have made it or been alive for as long as I have—I owe Iggy my life.


	13. Fang's Hurt! Questioning Torture Time

_Maelynne's POV_

We were being attacked by flying Erasers? What had the whitecoats come to? Were they that desperate to capture us? Don't answer that. I knew they were.

We lunged into the fight, and I stared in horror as now-not-dead Ari tore Fang's coat. Fang had been hurt. I just knew it.

Fang, Max, and Iggy suddenly had to land and we all ran over.

"Mae, take Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel and hide in a cave somewhere," Max ordered. "I'll come find you when it's safe."

"No," Gazzy said.

"Gasser's right," Nudge said.

"Don't split us up, Max," I said, slowly. "Do you want you-know-who to find me?"

"No," she began.

"Then we stay together," I insisted.

"Goveryou. Allay. Todo ustedes. Egway. " Max ordered

"Neckerchu," I immediately replied.

We all went to the hospital and were questioned by FBI agents. The others knew to lie and I, thinking fast and being the genius I am, blurted out, "Selena Ride."

"Selena?" Iggy raised her eyebrows.

I took a deep breath and said, "Selena…Oh man, I've done it now, haven't I?"

He shrugged and said, "As long as she doesn't know, we're safe."

I nodded in agreement.

I pressed my head against his shoulder and he asked, "How you holding up?"

"OK," I mumbled.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my journal.

Iggy nodded and walked away a few feet away—Max didn't leave me in charge because of my depression and when things were really bad, if I didn't have my journal, I'd freak out and harm myself. I quickly began documenting the past few weeks since Angel's kidnapping.

_Some date in June_, _2005. I have been crazy busy lately, limiting my journaling time thanks to the Erasers. See, they found our mountain home, so it's not safe there anymore. I'm writing this in the hospital where Fang is being treated. I'll start at the beginning of the latest and craziest adventure yet. It was a typical day in early May in our family. I got up before Max and started humming Rent again—it annoys Iggy, but I feel such a connection to the characters—they struggle for survival, so much like us. Anyway, during breakfast Angel decided that she wanted to go strawberry-picking. Due to the Gasman's unfortunate occurrence, all seven of us decided to go. Gazzy can clear a room, let me tell you. And don't get me started on how many times we've attempted to avoid him. Anyway, we were all laughing and chitchatting and heading for "our" strawberry patch—we don't actually own it, but no one else knows about it—so it's ours. When we arrived, a group of Erasers attacked us. Then I didn't know how they'd found us. Now I have two theories—either it was Max's chip, but that doesn't make a lot of sense since they are able to find us at a much faster rate than taking four years and we've been able to live in relative peace in four years. The more logical explanation, given his recent betrayal of us, is that Jeb sold us out to the School and reactivated Max's chip. It wouldn't surprise me. He can't be trusted. Anyway, Angel was captured and Iggy, Gazzy, and I were left behind to "hold down the fort on the off-chance Angel escapes and makes her way home." Really, Max just didn't want us to come along. Then while everyone else was gone, Iggy and I shared a room again and we plotted operation take-out-the-Erasers-permanently-so-they-can-never-kidnap-Angel-or-hurt-us-again. Then after the Erasers tripped over our booby trap tripwire, activating the booby trap, we fled to the old hideout, our secret cabin, our clubhouse, basically, and then we had to, unfortunately, blow it up to escape. We went to Lake Mead and helped save Angel. Then we went to New York and found our files. My mom and dad really are royalty—King Stefan and Queen Leah. And my sister, Aurora, is living with Flora and Fauna and Merryweather, under the identity of Briar Rose. Anyway, maybe someday we'll meet again. I miss her a lot—but you already knew that. Either Iggy's mom or Iggy's dad is dead and we will find his remaining parent, tell them of our desire to marry and hopefully all will work out. Anyway, we were just attacked by flying Erasers and Fang was hurt really badly by Ari, who is now not dead, even though Max killed him on our way out of the Institute for Higher Living in New York barely a week ago. The skies are no longer a safe means of escape if the Erasers can chase us through the air. Gotta go. They wanna question me. Maelynne._

All six of us—who weren't injured all had to be questioned and I hated it—every minute.

"How long have you lived with Max and her parents?" I was asked.

"My parents died a few weeks after I was born and asked Max's parents to take me right before they died. So, I've been with Max and parents for as long as I can remember," I answered, lying smoothly.

"Are they missionaries?" I was asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I went with them to Madagascar once. We lived in a village and we helped the citizens for two years and then we went to a remote village in Russia."

Then the agent asked, "Who were your biological parents?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, bursting into tears.

"Do you have some form of depression?" I was suddenly asked.

I shakily nodded and my agent said, "Are you on anti-depressants?"

I nodded and said, "There might be a way to completely cure me."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Reunion with my twin sister—we were separated when Mom and Dad died," I explained.

"Your twin's name?" he asked.

"Briar Rose," I answered automatically.

"And who does she live with?" he asked.

"Um, her godmothers, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," I replied.

He nodded and I asked, "Can I go now?"

He nodded and I took Iggy's hand and located Gazzy. We all sat silently together, and I began watching _Rent_—again.


	14. In The Hospital

_Maelynne's POV_

I looked up suddenly and saw a blonde woman—Anne Walker—staring intently at me, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Max. I glanced at Max, who nodded—we'd just heard that Fang was going to be alright—in a few weeks, meaning two days.

I smiled sweetly at her and nodded agreeably, when she offered to let us stay with her, but really we would never leave Fang here alone. The others grinned at me and we all spent the night in the hospital with Fang. I agreed with Max—no way were we leaving one of our own alone in a nightmare-inducing place.

That night, Gazzy called, "Hey, Mae, can you sing that lullaby from the Hunger Games?"

"Which one?" I asked.

"_Deep in the Meadow_," he began, but then Fang added, "And _Safe & Sound_, please?"

I nodded and began to sing the first song—for the younger three—Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow—a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes and when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe. Here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away—a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe. Here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."_

Then I turned to the three older members of the group—Iggy, Fang, and Max and began singing the second song.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, 'Don't leave me alone,' but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look your window, darling—everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Curled up to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. __La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. __Just close your eyes. You'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh."_

I carefully curled up the floor, and stared blankly at the ceiling. Tears slid down my face as I began to sing.

"_There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other path. No other way. No day but today. There's only us, only tonight. We must let go to know what's right. No other road. No other way. No day but today. I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul. My only goal is just to be. There's only now. There's only here. Give in to love or live in fear. No other path. No other way. No day but today. There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today."_

Then I drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, I stirred. I slowly blinked and saw Nudge curling up against me.

I pushed her slightly and she stirred and stared at me. "What's up, kid?" I asked.

She grinned and asked, "Could you sing _I Stand_?"

I nodded and asked, "Original or acoustic?"

"Original," she begged.

I smiled and tucked her back into bed and then began singing.

"_Ooh. Oooh. Ooooh. When you ask me who I am, what is my vision, and do I have a plan? Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say? I hear the words in my head, but I push them away 'cause I stand for the power to change. I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy. I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the strange and lonely. I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven, but I pray anyway. And I don't know what tomorrow brings. The road less traveled—will it set us free?—'cause we're taking it slow—these tiny legacies. I don't try and change the world, but what will you make of me 'cause I stand for the power to change. I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy. I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the strange and lonely. I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven, but I pray anyway. With the slightest of breezes, we fall just like leaves as the rain washes us from the ground—we forget who we are—we can't see in the dark and we quickly get lost in the crowd. Oh. Oh. I stand for the power to change. I stand for the change. I live for the perfect day. Yeah. I love till it hurts like crazy. I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the power to change. I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy. I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the strange and lonely. I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven, but I pray anyway. Oh. I stand for the power to change. I stand for the perfect day. I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy. I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the strange and lonely. I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven, but I pray anyway."_

A few hours later, Angel poked me and asked, "Are you sleeping, Mae?"

I shook my head and replied, "Can't—this place is Nightmare Heaven."

She nodded and asked, "Could you sing _Believe in Me_—from Twice Charmed? Please? Please? Please? And then _Cinderella_?"

I grinned and nodded, saying, "Sure, kiddo."

She quickly laid back down and I began to sing.

"_Who am I—a girl you hardly know and though we met just once, not very long ago, in you I found not just a fantasy but someone to believe in me. I once was told, no matter how I tried, 'A prince would never love the girl I was inside.' I simply believed what my eyes could see and I forgot to believe in me. Is a princess really different from a peasant girl? When our hearts break, we shed the same tears. Does anyone deserve less than a chance at happiness when we all share the same hopes and fears? I used to dream and wish with all my heart I'd find my one true love and make a brand new start. I spent my life hoping someday my dreams would set me free, but now I am learning the true reality—that I can wish, hope, and dream, but it's never meant to be unless I believe in me!"_

Then I began the second song.

"_Cinderella, are you really that happy? Cinderella, are you really that lucky? I wanna know—is your life like you dreamed? Here I am, trying to find my way. I've kissed so many frogs, but I never found a prince. I think they lied. I was promised much more than this. Where's my happy-ever-after? Is the queen of the kingdom. Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom. Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'. I wanna know where is my happy end? Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom. Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'. I wanna know where is my fairy tale? Something's wrong, 'cause all my glass shoes break and no one's ever helped this damsel in distress. To hell with this—I'm not gonna waste more time—I won't wait to find Prince Charming. Is the queen of the kingdom. Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom. Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'. I wanna know where is my happy end? Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom. Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'. I wanna know where is my fairy tale? Cinderella, are you really that happy? Cinderella, are you really that lucky? I wanna know—is your life like you dreamed? Cinderella, are you really that happy? Cinderella, are you really that lucky? I wanna know—is your life like you dreamed? Cinderella, are you really that happy? Cinderella, are you really that lucky? I wanna know—is your life like you dreamed? Here I am, trying to find my way. I've kissed so many frogs, but I never found a prince. I think they lied. I was promised much more than this. Where's my happy-ever-after? Is the queen of the kingdom. Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom. Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'. I wanna know where is my happy end? Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom. Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'. I wanna know where is my fairy tale? Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom. Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'. I wanna know where is happy end? Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom. Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'. I wanna know where is my fairy tale? Where is my fairy tale?"_

I smiled as Angel drifted back to sleep.

I leaned back and began singing another song.

"_I know that's hard for you to imagine that I'm not that young girl you once knew. I'm no longer twelve, what you see is a woman, standing in front of you and I—I have patient. I have been kind. I paid all my dues and I gave up my time. I can't be confined to the past anymore. My wings have grown. Everyone says just to be thankful, just to be grateful, to just let it be. But I'm tired of this waiting. There's always tomorrow. I'm done with perceptions that you've had of me. I've given you blood. You've given me tears. I've given my heart and so many years. It's finally time to fend for myself and open my wings. It's my time to soar! Yes! My time! And I don't need you to love me—that's not what I asked—just want you to see that I'm more than my past! You have expectations, well, they're just too small and I'm dreaming big. So watch me soar! Watch me soar! It's time to let go, take a leap, touch the sky, feel the wind press against me as my wings learn to fly and soar! I will soar! Watch me soar! I know that's hard for you to imagine that I'm not that little girl you once knew. I'm no longer twelve, what you see is a woman—soaring in front of you."_

I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep, but never really completely relaxed.

Then Max shook me and asked, "Mae, if something bad happens to me, to protect the others, would you kill me?"

I sat up and said, "Yeah, Max, but why?"

"I turned into an Eraser—in the mirror," she whispered fearfully.

I hugged her and she asked, "Would you sing something for me?"

I nodded, and began singing—Max had always requested _Daughter's Lament_, especially after Jeb's "death." She had always been closest to Jeb—and I knew that she was really his daughter, but he wouldn't let me tell her.

"_Come in, come in, my father dear and spend this hour with me, for I have a meal and a very fine meal. I fixed it up for thee, thee—I fixed it up for thee. No, I ain't coming in, no, I ain't coming in to spend this hour with thee for I have to go down in the mines. I'll return this night to thee, thee—I'll return this night to thee. Then she got up her arrow and her bow, her arrow and her string and its she went down to the forest deep and sweetly she did sing, sing, and sweetly she did sing. Up spoke, up spoke a mockingjay, up from a willow tree, 'You had a father in the mine, who's gone this day from thee, thee—who's gone this day from thee.' Woe be, woe be mockingjay. Woe be, woe be to thee. I'll send an arrow through your heart for to bring such news to me, me, for to bring such news to me. Up spoke, up spoke that mockingjay, 'Don't your time with me. Go home and mind that pretty little girl, her father no more to see, see, her father no more to see.' She went home to her house that night, that house so cold and mean, and she held her sister close to her side and never more did sing, sing, and never more did sing."_

I looked at her and whispered, "Sleep well, Maximum. Sleep well."

She smiled weakly at me and mouthed, "Sorry for waking you."

I grinned and said, "What's the point of trying to sleep here?"

She laughed and Iggy crept over and joined us.

Max returned to her own spot and returned to sleep.

I smiled at Iggy and he asked, "Could you sing, _Eyes Open_?"

I nodded, agreeably and began singing.

"_Everybody's waiting. Everybody's watching. Even when you're sleeping, keep your ey-eyes open. The tricky thing is yesterday, we were just children, playing soldiers, just pretending, dreaming dreams with happy endings in backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords but now we've stepped into a cruel world where everybody stands and keeps score. Keep your eyes open. Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes open. So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard. Every lesson forms a new scar. They never thought you'd make it this far, but turn around, oh, they've surrounded you. It's a showdown, showdown, and nobody comes to save you now, but you've got something they don't, yeah, you got something they don't. You've just gotta keep your eyes open. Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes… Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady. Keep your eyes open. Keep your aim locked. The night goes dark. Keep your eyes open. Everybody's waiting for you breakdown. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open."_

I stretched and glanced at the others—they were all sleeping pretty well. I decided to stay up and keep watch. I sighed and then I began singing again.

"_I am seeing my life in a way I had not—awake through your eyes in a way I forgot. You created a home filled with love and respect. I abused it at times, made it hard to connect and each piece of my life has been proof of threat and the things I can't change, I don't want to forget. Say goodbye to the girl who was scared to let go, not who's yearning to see life outside the unknown. I am destined to prove I am ready to fly. Show me how to say goodbye to the old… I made work my life, wouldn't settles for less, always fought hard to prove that I'd be the best. I closed down my heart, love could not come inside—that's the moment I felt the old me start to die—a career on the rise, no else to protect—I started shedding my skin till there was none of me left. Say farewell to the girl who's forgotten her pride. Say hello to the girl who is rising inside. She won't hold back my life, can't sit here and repent. Show me how to say goodbye… There was a life within me, but the it started fading—I lost the someone I had always dreamed I'd be. I need to stop pretending, but I can't change my ending—I'll never let my spirit die this way—who says goodbye when life's just beginning. Say hello to the world that I thought that was there—was a prisoner inside—now I'm breathing the air. Yesterday's old cocoon will hatch a new butterfly. Show me how to say goodbye to the old…and welcome the new."_

I eventually fell asleep but was awakened two hours later.


	15. Headed For Anne's

_Maelynne's POV_

The nurse came in at six am, just when I was starting to fall asleep. All six of us—seven counting Total—uninjured members of the family woke up and groaned. Thankfully, they did bring us breakfast trays. We each had two trays apiece. Total got his own separate tray.

Fang grimaced and we gave him a tray of food we'd saved for him.

I leaned against the wall and asked, "So, Max, what's the plan?"

"Go to Anne's so Nick can finish recovering. Then we hit the road and look for our parents," Max answered off-handedly.

I nodded.

"My birthday is in a couple months," I added.

Her eyes widened and she exchanged an anxious glance with the others—Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. Total merely looked confused.

On the ride to Anne's house, I began singing.

"_There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other path. No other way. No day but today. There's only us, only tonight. We must let go to know what's right. No other road. No other way. No day but today. I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul. My only goal is just to be. There's only now. There's only here. Give in to love or live in fear. No other path. No other way. No day but today. There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today."_

Iggy groaned and begged, "Please, sing something from something other than Rent!"

I grinned and agreed.

"_Write what you know, so they say—all I know is I don't know what to write or the right to write it! This is big, lady! Don't screw it up! This is not some little vaudeville I'm reviewing. Poor little kids versus rich greedy sourpusses. Ha! It's a cinch! It can practic'lly write itself and let's pray it does 'cause as I may have mentioned I have no clue what I'm doing. Am I insane? This is what I've been waiting for. Well, that, plus the screaming of ten angry editors—'A girl?' 'It's a girl?! How the hell—' 'Is that even legal?' Look, just go and get her.' Not only that, there's the story behind the story—thousands of children exploited, invisible, speak up, take a stand, and there's someone to write about it—that's how things get better. Give life's little guys some ink and when it dries—just watch what happens! Those kids will live and breathe right on the page and once they're center stage—you watch what happens! And who's there with her camera and her pen as boys turn into men? They'll storm the gates and then just watch what happens when they do! Picture a handsome, heroically charismatic, plainspoken, know-nothing, skirt-chasing, cocky little son of a—lie down with dogs and you wake up with a raise and a promotion. So, he's a flirt—a complete egomaniac—the fact is he's also the face of the strike. What a face! Face the fact—that's a face that could save us all from sinking in the ocean. Like someone said, 'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power'—Wait! Wait!—'…corrupts absolutely.' That is genius! But give me some time—I'll be twice as good as that—six months from…never. Just look around at the world we're inheriting and think of the one we'll create. Their mistake is they got old. That is not a mistake we'll be making—no, sir, we'll stay young forever! Give those kids and me the brand new century and watch what happens! It's David and Goliath—do or die. The fight is on and I can't watch what happens, but all I know is nothing happens if you just give in—it can't be any worse than how it's been and it just so happens that we just might win, so whatever happens, let's begin!"_

Then I launched into my favorite song from Wicked, _Defying Gravity_.

"_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes…and leap! It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down! I'm through accepting limits 'cuz someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change but till I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye; I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down… Unlimited, my future is unlimited, and I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy, and I know—it sounds truly crazy—and true, the vision's hazy but I swear someday I'll be up in the sky, defying gravity, flying so high, defying gravity. They'll never bring me down! So if you care to find me, look to the Western Sky! As someone told me lately, 'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who'd ground me—take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down! Bring me down! Aaaah!"_

The others grinned as Anne asked, "Did you ever take professional singing lessons, Selena?"

I shook my head and answered, "No, Anne. I've just always been able to sing—and sing well—I started singing right around when I started talking."

"Well—I'm signing you for vocal lessons as soon as I can," she told me.

My jaw dropped. Then I asked, "Group or private lessons?"

"Private lessons—so your instructor can see where you are in regards to your singing skills." Anne answered.

I grinned and immediately said, "Thank you, Anne! Thank you!"

Max asked, "You'll still be willing to sing with us, right, Selena?"

I nodded and heard my voice say, "Yeah—even though we all know you can't sing, Max."

I burst out laughing, as did Iggy and the Gasman.

Angel, Fang, and Nudge all started smirking at Max who glared at me and the Gasman.

That afternoon, after we reached Anne's house and went on a tour, Total and I chilled in my room.

"So what's so bad about your birthday?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I stared at Total, stunned.

"What's so bad about your birthday?" he repeated—then I remembered he was the only member of the group that didn't know about my fear of spinning wheels or Maleficent's curse.

I took a deep breath and said, "OK—either I've gone completely nuts—which I hope is not true—or apparently my dog talks—moving on. Well, Total, there's this evil, crazy, completely psychotic, dark fairy named Maleficent and she may have kind of cursed me to prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die on my sixteenth birthday which is why I'm afraid of spinning wheels, but then Merryweather altered the curse so I would only fall into an enchanted sleep until my true love kissed me."

Total and I rejoined the others and Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I all laughed and chitchatted about various things, but keeping the topic off Maleficent and the curse—it wasn't really anything that I wanted to particularly discuss.


	16. The First Music Lesson

_Maelynne's POV_

The next day, Anne took me to a professional voice teacher.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Anne, what is going to happen here?"

"You'll meet Miss Menzel, and figure out what level to start you on," she answered.

I nodded and said, "OK, Anne."

She smiled and said, "We'll also work out a schedule for your lessons."

I grinned eagerly. Then I asked, "I'll never be left unattended correct?"

"Correct, why?" Anne answered.

"No reason, just checking," I answered—_what if my lesson fell on my birthday? Maleficent would do anything to carry out the curse and if I'm alone, it'll be far too easy to complete the curse! I've already put myself in danger and being alone increases the danger risk._

Anne nodded and murmured, "We're here, Selena."

I glanced at the house—it was a plain farmhouse like Anne's but definitely smaller—and carefully climbed out of the car.

I smiled and Anne walked me right to the door.

I knocked on the door.

My new voice teacher answered the door.

"Hello, Selena. Come on in," she instructed.

I entered and replied, "Hello, Miss Menzel."

She smiled and said, "Alright, let's get started."

I nodded and first she had me sing a C scale—I sang every note perfectly.

She then had me sing a C# scale—I again sang every note perfectly.

Then she had me sing an F scale—for the third time, I sang every note perfectly.

She turned to Anne and asked, "Why did you bring Selena here? She's got the vocal talent to be on Broadway!"

Anne's eyes widened and Miss Menzel turned back to me. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen," I answered.

She nodded and asked, "How does coming in every week for an hour for the next two months sound?"

I agreed and she said, "If any auditions for roles on Broadway open, I'll let you know and have you audition."

I nodded slowly and calculated out that I was going to be here on my sixteenth birthday.

Then I added, "On the condition that I am never permitted to be alone—for even a few minutes—at any time during the lesson—especially on August 15th—unless the lesson for that day occurs at sunset or, better yet, after sunset."

She nodded and said, "Sure, Selena. But before you go, I want you to sing the _Prologue_ from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and then—have you ever seen the Disney animated version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame? Good.—I want you to sing _God Help the Outcasts _from that movie—I know there are multiple parts but it is possible to sing it as a solo—just so I can get a better idea of whether or not letting you audition for Broadway is a good idea."

I nodded and began singing as she played the piano accompaniment.

"_Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do before their time on this planet is through. Some just don't have anything planned. They hide their hopes and their heads in the sand. Now I don't say who is wrong, who is right, but, if by chance, you are here for the night, then all I need is an hour or two to tell the tall of a dreamer like you. We all dream a lot—some are lucky, so are not, but if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real—you are what you feel, but all that I say can be told another in the story of a boy whose dreams came true and he could be you."_

After I finished singing, she stopped playing and stared up at me. Then I began singing _God Help the Outcasts_, completely unaware that she was not accompanying me—and sang it pitch-perfectly.

"_I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to You. Still, I see Your face and wonder: Were You once an outcast too? God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show the mercy they don't find on Earth. God help my people. We look to You still. God help the outcasts or nobody will. I ask for wealth. I ask for fame. I ask for glory to shine on my name. I ask for love I can possess. I ask for God and His angels to bless me. I ask for nothing. I can get by, but I know so many less lucky than I. God help the outcasts. I thought we all were the children of God. God help the outcasts, the children of God."_

Then Anne and I left. As Anne and I left, Miss Menzel added, "See you next week, Selena."

I nodded eagerly and Anne and I returned to her house—I couldn't wait for next week.


	17. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
